THG's 2001 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG - 100 Year Series)
The 2001 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was an above average, disastrous and destructive hurricane season, as well as one of the costliest Atlantic hurricane seasons on record. Under the influence of a weak La Nina, activity was above average due to decreased wind shear, as well as warmer than normal water temperatures, however most storms towards the end were weak due to increased wind shear due to a weak El Nino forming in mid to late fall. The 2001 Atlantic Hurricane Season ran from June 1st, and ended November 30, respectively. A total of 18 depressions, 16 total storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes dominated the 2001 season, along with damages totaling $109.2 billion (2001 USD). Three names: Gabrielle, Humberto and Iris were retired from the 2001 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The first storm to form, Allison, caused $140 million USD in damages when it landfalled in Wilmington, NC, as a minimal hurricane. Allison is one of the farthest north April storms to make landfall on record. Hurricane Iris, was the strongest storm, and caused catastrophic damage to parts of the Yucatan. The last storm, Pablo, was one of the latest forming storms on record since 2005. More than 90% of all damage and deaths were caused by the three strongest storms: Gabrielle, Humberto, and Iris. Hurricane Humberto was responsible for causing the most deaths, due to impacting Haiti and eastern Cuba, at 694 reported fatalities. Hurricane Gabrielle was an East Coast hurricane which killed nearly 110 people. On March 21st, the MCHWS issued its forecast for the 2001 Atlantic Hurricane Season, which includes 14-16 named storms, 6-7 hurricanes, and 3-5 major hurricanes respectively. Timeline ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2001 till:31/12/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2001 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/04/2001 till:16/04/2001 color:C1 text:Allison from:23/06/2001 till:29/06/2001 color:TS text:Barry from:13/07/2001 till:20/07/2001 color:TS text:Chantal from:01/08/2001 till:11/08/2001 color:C3 text:Dean from:06/08/2001 till:10/08/2001 color:TD text:Five from:14/08/2001 till:24/08/2001 color:C2 text:Erin from:20/08/2001 till:25/08/2001 color:TS text:Felix from:26/08/2001 till:10/09/2001 color:C4 text:Gabrielle from:06/09/2001 till:17/09/2001 color:C4 text:Humberto from:19/09/2001 till:29/09/2001 color:C5 text:Iris barset:break from:25/09/2001 till:05/10/2001 color:TS text:Jerry from:02/10/2001 till:07/10/2001 color:TS text:Karen from:10/10/2001 till:20/10/2001 color:C1 text:Lorenzo from:12/10/2001 till:16/10/2001 color:TS text:Michelle from:19/10/2001 till:30/10/2001 color:TS text:Noel from:29/10/2001 till:02/11/2001 color:TS text:Olga from:20/11/2001 till:25/11/2001 color:TD text:Sixteen from:01/12/2001 till:09/12/2001 color:TS text:Pablo bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2001 till:31/03/2001 text:March from:01/04/2001 till:30/04/2001 text:April from:01/05/2001 till:31/05/2001 text:May from:01/06/2001 till:30/06/2001 text:June from:01/07/2001 till:31/07/2001 text:July from:01/08/2001 till:31/08/2001 text:August from:01/09/2001 till:30/09/2001 text:September from:01/10/2001 till:31/10/2001 text:October from:01/11/2001 till:30/11/2001 text:November from:01/12/2001 till:31/12/2001 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Hurricane Allison On April 9, an early season disturbance gained tropical characteristics, and became tropical storm "Allison" on April 10th. Allison began moving northwestward towards the southeast coast, and was forecast to be a strong tropical storm or even a hurricane. On April 11th, preparations begun in NC and SC. On April 13th, Allison slowed down and strengthened to a minimal category one hurricane and landfalled at peak intensity in Wilmington, NC. Hurricane Allison killed 5 people, and 6 people died indirectly as a result of the impacts. Storm surge up to 6 feet battered the southern Barrier Islands in North Carolina. After landfall, Allison quickly weakened, and on April 15th, degenerated into an open low and dumped up to 14 inches of snow in the Appalachians. The remnants of Allison dissipated on the 16th. Despite the deaths and damage it caused, the name "Allison" was not retired, and was used again in the 2007 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dean Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Iris Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Storm Michelle Tropical Storm Noel Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Pablo 'Storm Names Category:Above-average seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:TheHurricaneGod Category:TheHurricaneGod's seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons